The present invention relates generally to haptic feedback devices and more particularly to systems and methods for simulating an orifice.
Known virtual surgery systems allow the simulation of a surgical procedure in conjunction with image data of a patient. Such a surgical procedure typically involves the simulation of an orifice and the interaction of a surgical instrument or a device simulating a surgical instrument with that simulated orifice. In other words, simulated surgical instruments or certain actual surgical instruments a doctor would use in an actual procedure are typically inserted into and moved within a simulated orifice of known virtual surgery systems.
These known virtual surgery systems, however, are generally limited to devices having a uniform cross-section such as for example an endoscope or a similar tube-like structure. These limited devices are typically sufficient for providing a simulation involving a surgical instrument having a uniform cross-section or involving a device having a uniform cross-section that simulates a virtual surgical instrument.
Such devices having a uniform cross-section, however, provide tactile feedback that is insufficiently accurate. Alternatively, such devices having a uniform cross-section involve an undesired level of complexity and cost to provide accurate tactile feedback. Thus, improved systems and methods are needed.